Oracle 06: Here It Is! The Phantom's Approach
Oracle 06: Here It Is! The Phantom's Approach (ここにあります！ファントムの取り組み Koko ni arimasu! Fantomu no torikumi) is the sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Chariot Emperor Ryuuen summoned Chariot Monster Phantom to human world, causing a huge scare in Hirakawa City. Plot At night in Hirakawa City, a Chariot Monster named Chariot Monster Phantom created a huge scare in the city. Meanwhile, Anaira Hayashibara received a report from a TransHead TV news reporter named Iori Sawajiri that a monster created a huge scare in Hirakawa City two minutes ago. Since her news program ended an hour ago, Anaira called Chisato Terajima to broadcast the report in their daily news update immediately during the commercial break of a TV show which was currently airing. The next day, Anaira, along with the other Armored Fighters, conduct an investigation about the massive scare in Hirakawa City. In order to face the monster who is the culprit, she made a plan to solve the case. Anaira assigned Hiroshi Onodera and Ayako Takatori to be her substitutes in her news program, Kohei Hayashibara and Chisato Terajima assigned in the field location where the monster is going to create a massive scare; and she, Fatima and Minori Hayashibara and Ryoko Morishita were going to fight the monster. The Armored Fighters agreed, and Anaira gave the communicators in order to proceed their plan. Meanwhile, in Chariot Monster Empire, Cyan confronted Triskaide, and mocks him for being a weak Chariot. But Triskaide told Cyan that he will prove to her that he will be a strong Chariot, much stronger than her, Archos and Irie. Cyan, on the other hand, doesn't believe what Triskaide, and still, she said that she will be a strong Chariot by killing Anaira Hayashibara and follow Emperor Ryuuen's ideals to destroy the human world. At night, as the plan starts, Hiroshi and Ayako started Anaira's news program as pinch hitters. Later on, they reported about the massive scare in Hirakawa City and they contacted Chisato, which was in a public park along with Kohei as a cameraman. On the other hand; Anaira, Fatima, Minori and Ryoko were standing by in order to attack a monster when it comes. Few moments later, a monster appears and started to scare again the people in the park. In a surprise; Anaira, Fatima, Minori and Ryoko suddenly appeared, and attacks the monster. They finally found out that the monster who created a massive scare in Hirakawa City is none other than Chariot Monster Phantom, who was summoned by Chariot Emperor Ryuuen to scare human world. Anaira never forgave what Phantom did, and she transformed into Armored Fighter 01. Later on; Fatima, Minori and Ryoko transformed into Armored Fighters 03, 04 and 08 respectively. They fought Phantom, but this was not enough to defeat him immediately. An hour after the Anaira's news program ended, Hiroshi and Ayako contacted Kohei and Chisato in order to help Anaira and others, who were all in a pinch after Phantom attacked them and went somewhere in the park. Kohei and others saw Anaira and others were injured from fighting Phantom. Anaira told to Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako and Chisato that Chariot Monster Phantom is the culprit who made a massive scare in Hirakawa City. They started to search Phantom, and saw him outside the park alongside with Chariot Soldiers which was he summoned a while ago. Altogether, Anaira and others transformed into Armored Fighters and fought Phantom and the Chariot Soldiers, and defeated them using Meister Slash and Energy Target Blast respectively. The people in the park thanked the Armored Fighters who saved them from the massive scare. Few moments later, Kazumi Mizuno, a news reporter from TransHead TV reported about the Armored Fighters who fought and defeated Chariot Monster Phantom and the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters celebrated the successful of their plan, but she told them that their mission wasn't over yet, and still, this was the start of Emperor Ryuuen's next dark missions to destroy the human world. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Cyan (シアン Shian): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Phantom (チャリオット モンスター ファントム Chariotto Monsutā Fantomu; voice): Kyosuke Harada (原田 京介 Harada Kyōsuke) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Phantom: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 1 (Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 9 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 106, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 06: Missing Culprit, The Zenith episode 1 and Nocturnal Project episode 109. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes